Deep Down Under
Deep Down Underhttp://powerrangers-france.fr/saison.php?id=26&episodes=467 is the eighteenth and penultimate episode of ''Power Rangers Dino Charge''. This episode marks the debut of the Plesio Zord and its Megazord configuration, the Plesio Charge Megazord. Synopsis With the Purple Energem in hand, the Rangers race to find the Plesio Zord before Sledge can destroy it for good. But when Meteor returns can the rangers destroy him for good this time? Plot The episode starts in Sledge's Ship where he is seen being annoyed by Fury's ideas. Fury asks for permission to find the Plesio Zord, which must have awoken when the Purple Energem bonded with Albert, before the Rangers do. Sledge states that earlier he could have been able to get the Ptera Charger and Ptera Zord, but lost both. So he orders him to find the Zord before the Rangers and destroy it. Fury knows just the way to do it, by having Wrench bring Meteor back to life with his platform. In New Zealand, the Rangers are told by Kendall that they cannot return home unless they find the Plesio Zord, which must have awoken. However, this is quite problematic, as reminded by Riley, during his year as the Purple Ranger, Albert never made contact with said zord. However Shelby has an idea which Kendall thinks could work, to go see Dr. Runga, a paleontologist who specializes in Plesiosaur fossils. He just so happens to be in New Zealand on a dig. Shelby admits her enthusiasm as Dr. Runga is one of her favorites. However, it is evident he has no interest in their search, flat out calling them hunters, the New Zealand equivalent to the Loch Ness monster. Just to get them off his back, he tells them to go check the sea caves and sides. Chase and Riley go checking on the beach, while Koda and Ivan take to the skies in the Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera formation. However while Tyler and Shelby go to another beach, the purple energem reacts. Shelby takes out her phone and records a shot of the Plesio Zord in the water. Before the others come, Meteor attacks the zord from on top of a nearby cliff. The zord escapes, and the remaining rangers show up, and the battle begins. However, Fury and Meteor escape, despite the use of the Dino Spike. After a while, Fury enlists the help of Dr. Runga, who promises fame and fortune. A promise Runga wouldn't and can't refuse. Dr. Morgan reports to the rangers with grim news: if the Plesio zord isn't given the purple energem, it won't survive much longer. Runga shows up and fakes apologizing to Shelby, where he copies the video, and sends it to his own phone. Kendall reports back to the ranger, with the news Dr. Runga has the video and prepared to make a press conference announcing "his" find, a living dinosaur. Infuriated, Shelby tells Dr. Runga off. He tries to bribe Shelby by offering to share credit, in exchange for her silence. Shelby storms off, stating it was never about fame, and shamefully admits he actually inspired her to study Dinosaurs as a kid. The rangers go off with one goal in mind, finding the Plesio Zord. With one new lead, the rangers go to a sea cave, where the purple energem reacts. The six go off to save the zord, with Dr. Runga not far behind. The team finds the cave the zord is hiding in, where Runga makes his presence known, still obsessing over the thought of a living dinosaur. Shelby scolds him again, where he admits she's right. Honored, she admits the truth about the Plesio Zord's origins, and that they are rangers. Fury and Meteor show up at this moment and attack. The rangers morph and fight off the two and the Vivixs they've brought. Dr. Runga gives the Plesio Zord the energem where it reaches full power. The Plesio Zord shoots Meteor, where Sledge orders the Magnabeam fired. The Plesio zord takes flight, all six rangers board it. Pushing Meteor into space, the rangers convert it into the Plesio Charge Megazord. Using it, Meteor is defeated once again. Infuriated, Sledge vows to handle the rangers himself. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Stephen Butterworth - Meteor (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice * Kirk Torrance - Dr. Runga * Chelsea McEwan Millar - Photographer * Sez Niederer - Assistant Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex (Battle Mode), T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), Dino Spike, Dino Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Dino Cycle, Para + Para (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive (x2), Stego + Stego (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Dino Cycle, Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera (Battle Mode), Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive (x2), Ptera + Ptera + Ptera (Zandar Thunder) Errors *When Shelby takes out her phone to record the Plesio Zord, the footage of the Zord breaching is played back despite her pulling it out after it happened. *After Ivan and Fury's attacks strike each other, the next shot of Ivan is flipped horizontally. *During the Megazord battle, the Plesio Charge Megazord has the Plesio Charger, even though Kendall never mentioned its existence and the Rangers never used it on screen. Notes *While Deep Down Under isn't technically the second-to-last episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge, the next episode "Wishing for a Hero" ends with a "To Be Continue" before the final episode "One More Energem", if the final two episodes are considered as one episode, then Deep Down Under is the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. *Meteor was Destroyed the second time *Among the prisoners on Sledge's Ship is Knight Bot from Power Rangers RPM, who can be seen in the background. See Also (Megazord fight footage) (fight footage)